bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Cataclysm Movies
The Cataclysm Movies are a series of flash animations created by Dave to represent the Bob and George cataclysm, but possibly an alternate version. It is placed in the subcomic category on the main site. The Cataclysm Movies Warning: Some of the movies contain PG-13 violence and language. The Cataclysm Movies The Cataclysm movies is a series of movies based off of one thought of what ended the Rockman Universe, and the transition to the X series. There are plans to have 8 different movies, but as of yet only 3 have been made. The first four episodes are shown in reverse chronicle order with the first movie being the end and supposedly the fourth movie having happened first. All of the movies are in flash and have voice actors made up of several famous BNG members. The plot of the movie is that Zero, Wily's final creation, (as revealed in Megaman X4 and X5) is let loose on the world, in their attempt to stop him the Majority of the Megaman heroes rally together to challenge Zero. Episode 1, The End Running Time: 5 minutes File Size: 1.25 MB The first installment in the Cataclysm series actually shows the end of Zero's rampage through the city, in which he discovers Dr. Light's hidden lab and attacks. Custom sprites were designed by Deccus and extra additional art was drawn by Megami. Episode 2, Ran Running Time: 3 minutes File Size: 2.15 MB The second episode features everyone's favorite Commie-bot and his humorous encounter with the malicious Zero. Custom sprites were created by Ran and additional art was drawn by Dave Anez, Megami and Chick Bot. Episode 3, Roll Running Time: 4 minutes File Size: 1.06 MB The third and latest movie centers on the rebellious Roll, doing her best to help her brother, but sometimes that's not enough. Additional art was drawn by Chick Bot and custom sprites were done by Ran. Episode 4, Prologue Running Time: ? minutes File Size: ? MB The fourth and latest movie tells how the whole thing began, and like most trouble in Rock Man's world, it starts with Dr. Wily. Featuring: Liss as Roll Art by ? Custom Sprites by Ran Notice: This Video is not yet complete. Episode 5, Forte Coming Sooner Rather Than Later! Episode 6, The Author Coming Later! Episode 7, Rock When Hell Freezes Over! Episode 8, Epilogue Sometime Before I Die! Spoilers The heroes challenge the mighty Zero and fall to his power. In the end, only Ran, Blues (Proto Man) and Auto survive the onslaught. The movies have and are expected to reveal the deaths of Rock (Mega Man), Forte (Bass), Roll and Doctor Light. So far, we have witnessed the deaths of both Doctor Light and Roll, while the deaths of Forte and Rock have been implied by the other characters. Recent Developments Dave recently announced that he plans on remaking the first three Catalysm movies. After realizing how big the first episode was, he decided to split it into several chapters. The first chapter of the first episode is going to be released after one more voice actor gets back to him (as of August 14, 2006). Dave won't be doing the voice of Zero in the remade movies. It's also unknown if any of the people (save for Dave and probably Liss) involved in the original movies will be involved in the remade ones. As a result, most if not all of the above will be rewritten once the remade movies are released. Controversy There is much speculation on whether or not the Cataclysm movies represent how the Bob and George comic ends. Seeing how the Cataclysm has such a depressing end, many fear or dislike the possibility that such a humourous comic would end in tragedy. Evidence for the End * Roll has her Battlesuit and her attitude. * Ran stars in the movies and has the Cossack Blaster. * The Shadowy Author stated that Zero would be the one to kill them all. * The Author is present in the films. * Proto Man survives, as shown in the future. * Ran mentions meeting Zero, the Zero from the future. Evidence against the End * Mega Man and the others (sans Doctor Light) are called by their Japanese names. (Rock Man, Blues, Forte.) * The behaviour patterns have been altered. * Bob and George are not present. Epilogue ending In the epilogue it is revealed that, because Zero mentioned the Cataclysm to Dr.Wily, Zero was not released for the Cataclysm. But in order to avoid a paradox, they all faked their death's and moved to Acapulco. Category:Old Comics